Damn Cupid
by Englandforever
Summary: Poor Arthur, stuck in high school, with feeling for his best friends. Wonder what's going on in his head. READ TO FIND OUT!, also I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Same old, same old. You know the dance tune.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

As I walked to the band room after a long, emotionally stressful day of school, I was lost to the world, listening to Kagayaku Sora No Akagai Ate by Kalafina. It was a very sad song that seemed to not only fit me mood, but also the weather.

I had always prided myself at never having to deal with the drama of _boys_. Yes, I'm homosexual, but unlike others *CoughFrancisCough*, I'm not open about it. That, I left up to Francis. Now that I'd entered high school, however, Cupid decided that I needed a little romance in my life, and decided to wave his arrows around and make me like the one boy whom he knew would be a hard match for me to win… Alfred F. Jones.

It wasn't as if Alfred was a bad person, quite the opposite. The only problem was that we are already friends, and Alfred is the Golden Boy, while I'm his nerd friend. But Cupid decided, so now I was pining for Alfred whenever I am away from him.

That rainy day was especially strange for me. In band class, in which I have to sit next to Alfred, we had to practice graduation day, so that meant a lot of sitting around doing nothing. I had forgotten to bring along my sketch pad, so Alfred let me draw on the back of his music. See what I mean about how I can't win him, he is just the kindest human being I have ever met, so why would he like me?

Anyways, as I was drawing, I couldn't help but notice that my picture looked AWFULLY familiar. Then it hit me. I was drawing Alfred. ALFRED! My mind was obsessed with him, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I know I must seem like just any other horny teenager going through puberty, but that is not the case.

Trying to hide the picture, I decided to finish it by putting hamburgers and shakes in the background, because I know Alfred loves those ghastly things. Hiding it didn't succeed. Alfred happens to sit next to me, did I mention that, and he is tall. When he found out, he said he loved it, and that he would hang it in his locker. Great, I thought. Now he has another clue telling him I like him. Being me, I told him that he would have Pomp and Circumstance hanging in his locker, and let me tell you that is about the most annoying song in existence. He said he didn't care. Maybe he was hit by Cupid to, I don't know.

Next thing I know, he starts asking what I would do if he just keeled over and died. Why would he ask such a question? I answered him that I would be very sad, go into a state of depression, beat myself up over it, and try to move on, but fail. I also added in that I would have a lot of regrets. I asked him the same. I had wanted to know what he would say, and he said he would at first be really sad, and cry when no one would see him, but then be happy for me because I would be in a better place. God, I don't deserve such a good person.

I told him I could never be such a good person as he was, and he said 'sure you can. I can help you.' Is he mentioning something? I don't know. Then, he started saying that we could have a heart attack any time. I told him that he might, but because I have low blood pressure, I was at a lesser risk than he was. See, that's another reason why I like him. I can talk to him about literally anything.

Just as school ended, I went to my locker, and started packing up. I look up, and there he comes down the hall. He looks towards me, but I don't know if he saw me looking at _him. _I knew he wouldn't be coming down this way. He never does. He always stops at Yuki's locker, and then heads over to Mrs. Kondrat's room for drama club, him being secretary and all. I got up, put my headphones on, and walk down the hall, the same mood as the rain clouds outside. When I am about halfway down the hall, I see a hand come over my eyes. I stop and freeze. I turn around, and there he is, flashing me one of his smiles.

"I wanted to surprise you," He said. I was bewildered. Why was he over here?

"Well, you did," I replied. We walked down the hall together, talking about absolutely nothing. When the hall branched right, we said our good-bye's and parted to our separate ways. Maybe Cupid hit him with an arrow too, but I really don't know.

**OMG, OMG, OMG! Based on real events that happened in my life! Not, just kidding.**

**I'm itching to write more, but I'm not sure if I want to leave it to the reader to finish. Review to tell me if I should continue, but I might need ideas.**

**Reviews and ****Constructive ****Criticism are greatly appreciated!**

**SCONES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Same old, same old.**

**I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, **

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, and thank you for the criticism! **

**SCONES FOR ALL!**

**~.~.~.~**

(Alfred's pov)

Sometimes I wish Cupid would die in a dark hole.

It's just stupid that a naked baby with a bow and arrow goes around, making people fall in love with them.

Just take a look of Romeo and Juliet (yes, I read it. I had to for a class assignment). One hit from that arrow, and two families ended up ruined, and two idiots died. Talk about dumb.

Right now, though, I really hate Cupid, or his sick sense of humor.

I mean, sure I may be bi, but that doesn't mean that he has to make me fall in love with my best friend, Arthur Kirkland.

It started around January, when Artie went through this depression phase, and though about suicide. I, being the total hero, talked him out of it, and things went on smoothly.

But,

I never got over how I came so close to losing him. It really un-nerved me.

I guess that was when I started to like him. His messy hair always fell perfectly, his bushy eyebrows were just so adorable, and his green eyes, his most beautiful green eyes.

I'm starting to ramble. Damn.

Anyways, my life had taken a huge dip since I realized that I wanted to date my best friend, as I can't reveal my feelings for him, or our friendship would be ruined. Now, I am just on a big roller-coaster of love… the though makes me want to barf.

Just take the other day, for example.

We had a band rehearsal for graduation day. Since Artie and me play in the same section, we just sat there. Artie forgot his sketchbook (you should really see it, no joke!), so I, being the total hero, let him draw on the back of my sheet music (now I have Artie's drawings…Yay!). It was so cute seeing him drawing, his nose skimming the page, his hair hiding his eyes. Then I saw him blush, and I had to see what he was drawing. It pays to be tall sometimes!

Guess what he drew?

Me. I know. He even drew burgers and shakes behind me. The picture was SO awesome!

I said it was so awesome, and he blushed, and stuttered, saying that I would have Pomp and Circumstance forever now. I didn't care, even though I wanted to strangle the person who wrote it, it's that annoying. Maybe Cupid hit him too, but I can't tell.

We started talking, and I asked him what he would do if I died.

What? I'm curious.

Guess what happened?

He started blushing, and said that he would be really depressed, and would regret a lot of things.

Note to self: find out his regrets, and don't die before him.

He said he could never be as good a person as me. I smiled my mega-watt smile, and laughed.

"Of course you can be a good person like me. I'll help you be a hero!)

I don't know why he asked that, he's perfect.

I pointed out that we could drop dead at any point, due to a heart attack (people keep telling me I will die of a heart attack, but I seriously don't see how. I mean, I'm the Hero!)

Artie, being the cute nerd he is, said that he was less at risk because of low blood pressure. Another reason I love him: you learn something each day with him…and nothing really boring like in school.

At the end of that day, while I walked from Kiku's locker, I saw a shaggy blond head, with headphones in.

Being me, I wanted to surprise him and make his day brighter. I put my hand in front of his eyes, and he jumped about a foot in the air. He was so cute~

We ended up walking down the hallway, talking about this and that. I didn't care, as long as I was talking to him. We parted our ways, and a though hit me: what if he was also hit by damn Cupid's bow?

Now you know just how my life is a living hell, all because of one stupid, naked baby with a stupid, fucked up bow and arrow.

When I get my hands on him, I will personally snap his bow over his fat head, and stick him with his own arrows.

**AN: Thank you to all my lovely reviews telling me to continue, and thanks for all the help.**

**As you can see, my writing style is a little different, as the first chapter was written in May, and this one about a half a year later. **

**Maybe in the next chapter, I will add in some past AlfredxKiku in to mix it up, and to create drama!**

**Will they finally realize they are meant for each other? I don't know. I leave it up to you, my reviewers. **

**Please click the little button down there that starts with a R and ends with an E. Danka!**

**~Anna**


End file.
